


Ten Years Never:  Mukuro

by yokainomiko



Series: Too Many Women [11]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Genderswap, I feel so awkward writing romance, Please give me a new title for this fic, Some Light Humor, The character death is Tsuna (duh), This is not very romantic, head canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokainomiko/pseuds/yokainomiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a moment there, Mukuro was looking forward to the future.  Set during the TYL!Arc in my femverse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Years Never:  Mukuro

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has a good title for this fic please share it. I need something to put after the colon.

“Only you can do this, Mukuro,” Tsuna finishes. “But the cost to you is pretty high.”

“Don’t worry, Tsunayoshi-kun,” she replied through her illusion on Chrome’s body. “I’m happy to do it for you.”

“But, your 10 years in Vendicare…”

“I wouldn’t be able to enjoy my freedom anyway with that man trying to destroy the Vongola regardless,” she argued. “If anything, with my physical body in Vendicare, I’m the safest member of the Tenth Generation.”

Tsuna laughed weakly. “It’s still so odd to hear you talk of protecting the Vongola.”

“Kufu, well, things change,” she looked at him with half-lidded eyes. “I’m going to expect a fine reward after this is over.”

“The mental strain you’ll put yourself through going undercover with Byakuran demands nothing else, Mukuro.”

She looked pleased. “Kufufu, am I correct in saying that I can have anything I want when I return?”

“I’m never going to give you permission to murder people in the Vongola.”

“Kufu, you’re no fun. I was rather thinking of your hand in marriage,” she teased.

After a moment, Tsuna leaned in and lightly kissed her. “Sure, I’ll marry you. I’m yours ‘til death do us part.”

Shocked by his agreement, she didn’t reply at first. “Really?”

“I’ll have a ring waiting when you’re finally released.”

Mukuro threw her arms around Tsuna in happiness.

\---

“How was your day, Sir?” Mukuro asked shrouded in an illusion as Leonora Lippi.

“Very productive. Soon enough only the Mare rings will be active within the Trinisette,” Byakuran replied. “The Vongola had a major casualty today.”

“Oh?” she sounded perfectly disinterested as she set a mug of hot chocolate and an abundance of mini-marshmallows on a tray.

“I managed to kill the Vongola Decimo today.”

Crash! Mukuro dropped the tray, staining the white carpet brown.

“My marshmallows!” Byakuran mournfully cried out.

“Sorry, Sir,” she quickly replied as she bent to pick up the spilled tray. “I was just surprised. You really managed to kill Tsunayoshi Sawada?”

Byakuran pulled his emergency stash from his desk. “Yes, in the end it wasn’t as difficult as I thought it would be. The hardest part was isolating him. It’s no secret that his guardians are the real power in the Tenth Generation.”

“The rumors go both ways, Sir,” she responded. “I wouldn’t dare challenge any of them, really.”

He nodded. “Of course, oh, and after you make new hot chocolate go find the funeral date. I’d love to crash their attempt to say farewell to that fool.”

“Understood.”

\---

“Oya oya, Vongola-chan is all alone. Where is that little harem of yours?” Mukuro asked with a snide tone. Tsuna was sitting just out of sight of the others. When he saw her, he quickly shoved something into his jacket.

Tsuna blanched. “Oh, hi, Mukuro… san” he added as an afterthought. She _was_ ten years older than the Mukuro he knew. “What’s it like being free of Vendicare? Are we going to have to fight the Vindice or something?”

She shook her head. “No worries, Vongola-chan, I finished my sentence several months ago. The breakout was more about Ghost than me.”

“Oh, okay.” He went back to fiddling with something in his pocket. “I can’t believe it’s over.”

“Kufufu, I think your definition of “over” needs to be updated. There’s much to complete. Things won’t be resolved so quickly just because Byakuran is dead.”

Tsuna winced. “I really killed someone, huh?”

“At least it’s a much more exciting first kill than my Tsunayoshi’s,” Mukuro wryly stated.

Tsuna had gotten used to the fact that when he grew up people seemed to call him, “Tsunayoshi”. It sounded more mature than “Tsuna”. He didn’t get why so many people added a “my” in front of his name but as long as he wasn’t “Tsu-chan” he wasn’t worrying. It helped differentiate the two of them too. He didn’t _feel_ like a “Tsunayoshi”. Not yet anyway.

“What was he like?” he mumbled.

“Hm, what was that Vongola-chan?” 

Tsuna turned to face Mukuro to repeat the question, but when he saw her face, he changed his mind. “What was it like? You know, the first kill of the other me?”

“Ah, that,” she smirked. “It was an accident.”

“An accident?!” he shrieked. He quickly put his hands over his mouth to stop any more screams. Once he could speak more quietly he added, “How do you kill someone by accident?”

“Kufufufu, during your high school graduation someone tried to use the event as an excuse to take out the guardians. When his name was called, several shots went off. In his rush to deflect the bullets, he managed to keep them away from the spectators but instead sent them back to the snipers. They died instantly.” Mukuro sighed, “It was so sexy.”

“…” Tsuna was sure he misheard that last bit. “Of course I had to have the least cool first kill over,” he finally said after fidgeting with his pockets a bit more.

“Oya, oya. You’ve been fumbling with something for some time now. What’s that in your hand?”

Tsuna swallowed and pulled a small jewelry box out of his pocket. “Uhm, well, this is for you. I think.” His hand shook as he held it out.

Mukuro inelegantly snatched it from him. “And what is it?” she asked while opening it. She stared inside the box for a moment. “This is a wedding ring.”

Tsuna scratched the back of his head. “I don’t know your relationship with the other me, but I just had one of those feelings that it was supposed to go to you with him… gone.”

“This is a wedding ring,” she repeated.

“Yeah, it’s my grandma’s from Mom’s side of the family. My grandpa made it himself. I found it in his, er, my coffin.” He shrugged. “I don’t know what to tell you. It just feels like it’s yours and not mine.”

Mukuro looked up at the night sky. “Do you think he’ll come back for it when you all return?”

“Everyone seems to think so,” he evasively replied.

“I asked you.”

Tsuna slumped. “No, he’s not. He’s gone.” He looked at Mukuro’s rigid posture. “I’m sorry. You must’ve been special to him if he wanted you to have that. A secret crush, maybe?”

She tried to laugh it off. “It was just a silly little promise. I should’ve known he wouldn’t keep it. He never responded any other time.”

“Are you sure he didn’t?”

“Until death do us part,” she murmured. “Hah.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing. Thank you Vongola-kun.”

Tsuna blinked at her suddenly nicer behavior. “You’re not going to make me marry you in his place are you?”

“Oya, oya, wouldn’t that be a laugh?” Mukuro giggled. “No, I’ll just hold this ring. I’m sure the others will be jealous enough without their counterparts getting involved.”

“I dunno why you’d want to marry the other me much less this me. I’m not special.”

“No,” Mukuro chastised. “He was very special.”

**Author's Note:**

> A part of me has always wanted to write about TYL!Vongola, but it's hard to differentiate between TYL within the future arc and not. I finally decided to call one TYL and one Ten Years Never. If I get the ideas for it, I'll write about other things in that timeline, but for now we get a future where Tsuna actually picked someone!
> 
> As for Tsuna not coming back from the dead, I thought it was a cop-out that he wasn't dead. As far as I'm concerned, Tsuna died.


End file.
